


Who Is It?

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cock Sucking, Come, Fucking ass, M/M, Penetration, Pre-Come, Prick, ass licking, fingering ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Cannot give you the characters or the relationship. It would spoil the ending.





	Who Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any triggers to sex please don't read. Cannot disclose more or it would spoil the ending.

It wasn't until my university years that he began to show up and haunt me. The first time he walked into my room it started.

          "Come to me," unzipping his trousers and letting them fall to the floor.

          "I'm going to teach you the finer points of sex. Down on your knees and take my prick in your mouth. Slowly run your lips around and up and down."

When he was finished he zipped up and walked out.

* * *

The next time he was waiting for me. His trousers off, lying on the bed.

          "Undo your trousers, just the zipper, take out your prick and let me see it get hard."

Watching me perform, he announced, "whenever I'm with you I want that pretty prick out, standing up for me."

Our meetings were regular with me never protesting, with each time teaching different aspects of sucking his prick. Never satisfying me. Never asking.

I was content to do justice to him, for him. To have him content with me, my performance.

* * *

This evening he's reclining on my bed, my books shoved off to the side. He's wearing his grey silk shirt and nothing on down below.

          "Let me tell you what I really like. When I ask you to fulfill this function you will do it exactly as I say. First off, let me see your prick."

I release my prick and handle it until it stands up, dripping.

          "Come here, between my legs. Use two fingers to massage my pricks tip, until my pre-come is all over the top. With your tongue only lick my tip, putting your tongue into my hole as wide as you can make it. Nothing else, just your tongue."

Obeying his wish, his satisfaction complete, he dresses and leaves.

* * *

All during my university years, we share these moments. Sometimes I won't see him for months at a time.

* * *

After graduating, I find myself working in a top-secret position with the government.

* * *

He hasn't made his presence known to me for years.

* * *

A lunch conference and drinks after in a hotel room and I hear his familiar voice. Turning to meet his eyes, he smiles.

          "Good to see you again,"slipping a card into my pocket.

Once alone I see the card has a room number.

I proceed to it and there he is, lying on the bed, no clothes on.

          "You know what to do."

I take out my prick, harden it and walk towards the bed.

          "My favorite sucking please."

* * *

Between his legs, his prick already wet with pre-come I dip my tongue down to circle his tip, lapping up the juices.

* * *

Done with me, for the time being, he leaves with the promise of more to come.

* * *

Our routine starts again. With me either at his house or at mine.

* * *

Things change one day during the beginnings of one of our suck sessions.

          "Take off your clothes first, and get on the bed on your knees, ass up in the air."

His clothes off, he gets behind me on his knees, his hands rounding my ass cheeks.

          "Such beautiful cheeks. Has anyone touched you here?"

          "No, no one."

          "Am I still your only one? Still, the only one whose prick you suck?"

          "Yes."

Spreading my cheeks his finger finds my ass hole and he rubs it lightly.

          "We're going to begin a new phase. It's time for me to have your ass."

Getting up and coming back with a flannel he washes off my hole and the crack of my rear end.

          "How do you taste? I've never tasted your prick or your ass. But for now, I want the rear end of you."

His tongue laps at my hole, digging deep wetting me with his spit.

His mouth goes away and I feel his finger probing, going in slightly.

* * *

          "Each time we meet I will insert my finger deeper, and then two and then three. When you are fully open I'll begin putting my prick into you. And, if you're good I might even take hold of your prick and for the first time let you have your ecstasy."

I moan in agreement.

          " I am your first and will be your last. I own your body."

He hesitates and then states," Brother of mine."


End file.
